little red riding hood
by dawnXpaul
Summary: A little red riding hood story


I do not own Pokemon or Luna's little red riding hood

There once lived a young girl by the name of Hikari, who always wore a red hood. After spending the day with her grandmother, she began wondering home. Along the way, she encountered a wolf.

Although the wolf did not attack, her father found the wolf horrid, and killed it. He decided if he did not kill it, it would attack Hikari. However, Luna disagreed, and on the way home she refused to speak to him. Her father carried it home to hang above their fireplace.

When the two of them arrived home, Hikari's mother immediately spied Hikari's ratted red hood and asked her coldly and sternly, "What in heaven's name happened?"

Her father replied, placing the wolf by the fireplace, "Your feather-headed daughter almost got herself killed!"

Hikari replied worriedly, "But he almost shot me!"

Her mother haughtily said, "Don't speak ill of your father!"

"But look what he did," Luna said, pointing to the wolf by the fireplace.

"He was only trying to protect the village, Hikari." Her mother said scowling.

"The wolves have done nothing wrong. Why must we kill them?" Hikari asked meekly.

"They are horrible, foul, hideous creatures!"

"That's not true, Grandmother said…."

"Your grandmother is slightly mad!" Her mother said cutting her off.

As none of them noticed, the wolf was hobbling up, towards Hikari's father.

Interjecting, Hikari's father said, "GET BACK BOTH OF YOU!" The wolf leaped up and clasped his jaws around Hikari's dad. The blood flowed from the man's body on to the floor.

Hikari sees that the young wolf is injured. She rushes over to him and says, "You're hurt, let me help you,"

Her mother is appalled by Hikari's actions.

At first the wolf seems angered, but soon catches a whiff of Hikari's scent, and become happy. Then the wolf exits through the window.

Hikari's mother falls to the floor screaming, "Get away from me you monster!"

"Mother, what's wrong?" Hikari asks.

Pushing and batting her arms away from her, her mother says, "I can't stand the sight of you, leave now!"

Shocked, Hikari begs, while trying to hold her mother's hand, "Mother, please!"

Her mother shrieks, "Leave now or I will kill you!"

Frightened, Hikari runs away; seeking shelter in a tree trunk, where she spends the night.

When she awakens, Hikari notices a vague shadow hovering above her, saying, "Can help you?"

Regaining her senses, Hikari notices a handsome young man. She chirped in

shyly saying, "Have we met before?"

The young man paused saying, "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you before. May I be honored by knowing your name?"

"My name is Hikari. I must have fallen asleep, I am on my way to my grandmother's home. I had better be on my way, before she worries. By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Shinji. I am going to accompany you!"

Hikari replies shyly, while waving her arms, "That won't be necessary, but thank you anyway." As she starts walking, she trips.

"I think I had better, just to make sure you get there safely troublesome ." He says .

"MY name is Hikari"

A few short steps into their walk she sees her grandmother's home. "I didn't realize how close I was to her home."

"Can I see you in the future?"

Suddenly, Hikari notices he has a bloody nose. She worriedly asks, "Are you feeling okay?"

Drifting off, "I am fine… no need to worry…."

"Oh my goodness!" As Shinji falls onto her shoulder. Desperately, she opens the door, calling to her grandmother, "Grandmother, please help!"

Her grandmother calmly asks, "Who is this?"

"He walked with me here, this is Shinji."

"Quick, let's get him into a bed." Her grandmother said, pulling together a mixture of medicine, saying "Drink this, you will feel better. Hikari, please leave this room."

"Will he be okay grandmother?"

"Do as I say, and let me tend to this boy."

A few moments later, her grandmother steps back into the room, "I've done all that I can."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Never mind him, what are you doing here?"

The grandmother asked, "What happened?"

Hikari's grandmother was shocked to hear about what had happened the previous night. "I think your mother has gone insane! Poor dear."

Shinji walks through the door.

"Why hello, nice to see you up and about! How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Please sit down, we're about to have dinner." Hikari says sweetly.

"I really have to be going, my brother must be worried."

"Are you sure you are okay? Perhaps you should rest longer."

"Really, I will be fine thank you both for everything"

"Thank you, my dear boy!" Grandmother slap him on the back.

Holding Hikari's hands, Shinji says, "I would like to see you again- that is if your grandmother permits."

"By all means, we look forward to your next visit." Grandmother says.

As he shuts the door, Grandmother says, "I think he fancies you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Don't be silly, didn't you see the way he looked at you?

We've lost track of time, I think I had better go to bed."

"But you haven't finished your dinner."

"It's been a long day sweet-heart, and I am not very hungry."

"Good-night, I love you, Grandmother!"

"I love you too, my sweet girl, don't worry, all will seem better tomorrow, I promise you."

The next morning Grandmother sees Hikari, "Good morning Hikari! I have always loved your name. Do you know what it means?"

"I think it has something to do with the light."

"I am surprised your mother has told you that much, she has given up on most old traditions when she married your father. It is wonderful she didn't name you something common, like most of the other women in that wicked village."

"Why does she hate wolves so much?"

"Fear my dear, it's what feeds most forms of hatred."

After a few days, Hikari and Shinji became close friends.

Hikari gave Shinji a moon necklace. As Hikari came home that day, she came to her Grandmother's room, to make sure she was okay. Hikari was shocked to see what she found. Her grandmother was a wolf! The wolf walked slowly to her snarling.

"Grandmother it's me Hikari!"

An axe can filling down smashing the grandmother's head.

Hikari see her mother. " mother why?" she screams.

"She's a horrid creature just like you" said her mother scowling.

"Mother look at me I'm your daughter"

"No! it's already started you take after your grandmother!"

" W-What's stared" Hikari looks down and sees herself transforming in to a wolf .

"I can't let you live I should have killed you long ago" her mother screams while thrashing a axe around.

But before her mother could hurt Hikari a young wolf leaps from the window and killing Hikari's mother.

Hikari looks up to see the wolf to find that it is the wolf that her father killed but that isn't why she was shocked it was because it was Shinji.

In the end Hikari and Shinji live happily together.


End file.
